Six years after the ending
by meinstorie
Summary: The story is located in after six years of the ending of the game. This may have major spoilers of what will happen in the game. It's just for laughs and for the fluff. Ships in this fic are Gladion x Moon and Hau x Lillie. (I don't own Pokemon, obviously)
1. ch 1

This is my first fic about pokemon and it really did take some planning because the teams needed to be good and colorful (meaning they needed to have many different pokemon types and -kinds)

So I do hope you enjoy this a lot. The ships that are in this fic are straight [insert gasp here] and they would be Gladion x Moon (if you didn't know she is the female player character) and Hau x Lillie

* * *

It's been six years since Moon became the first champion of Alola and Lillie left for her journey to Kanto region. Moon managed to catch all the Ultra Beasts around the Alola region as well as the island guardians. She also managed to fill her pokedex with the help of the 'heroes' from other regions. No one still hasn't managed to win Moon so she still has the title of a champion. Hau, despite all his training, never managed to beat her but he had became the kahuna of Melemele island after his grandpa retired. Gladion hasn't been seen after all of the Ultra Beasts had been caught and Lillie still hasn't returned from Kanto.

Moon was holding a Mimikyu, that had came to her at Poke Pelago, in her arms as she was talking with Acerola at Pokemon League. The purple haired girl smiled widely at the new pokemon but it just shivered in fear which made the ghost-user tilt her head in confusion. She was usually good with ghost types after all. Moon's Decidueye was standing next to its owner watching the smaller pokemon in her arms. It didn't really seem to care what its owner was doing as long as she was safe and unhurt.

The door of the league's entrance hall flew open with a huge force and Hau ran in. This got Decidueye's attention but it seemed to lost its interest when it saw that there was no danger.

"Moon! Today is the day! Lillie is finally coming back!" Hau yelled as he jumped up and down making Moon wonder how he was not getting exhausted while doing so. But her eyes shone as she heard the name of her old friend.

"I almost forgot that because of this little one. We need to hurry to Melemele island!" Moon said as she nodded at Acerola for farwell who waved at her as she ran out of the hall.

Moon called out Flygon so she didn't need to call the charizard to help. Hau hopped on Flygon's back with Moon and they flew up high into the air.

"This always feels so refreshing!" Hau yelled as he lifted his left hand up but continued to hold onto Moon with his left hand. Decidueye flew right next to them because Flygon was flying slow enough for the owl pokemon to keep up. Mimikyu had snuggled closer to Moon and she was guarding the pokemon from the air with her arms.

Soon enough they safely landed on Melemele island's harbour where Kukui was already waiting.

"Oh, hey Evelyn and Hau! You are just in time!" the professor greeted the two as Moon returned Flygon back into its pokeball. Kukui walked closer and noticed the Mimikyu in Moon's arms.

"Who is this little fella? It looks a bit smaller than what its kind normally is", he said and immediately started his analyze with eyes that shone with curiosity but the pokemon reacted by turning away.

"Shy one, huh?" Kukui said while chuckling and Moon nodded with a sigh as she tried to calm down the ghost pokemon.

A ship that had been getting closer and closer finally arrived at the harbour and many people stepped out of it. Moon noticed a familiar person waving at them from the deck of the ship.

"Lillie!" Hau yelled out before Moon could even open her mouth. Not that she was even able to say anything. The last time she saw Lillie was few years back when she visited Kanto to go see Red to help her with the pokedex. Back then they didn't really even talk so they hadn't talked to each other for six years, beside letters of course. It felt weird to see the all grown up Lillie but Moon felt really happy to be able to see her best friend again.

Finally Lillie got down from the ship and she was immediately hugged by Hau. This took the blonde by a surprise but she happily hugged back.

"Hau, you've grown tall!" Lillie said looking pretty amazed by this discovery while Hau just laughed out a thanks. Then next one to be greeted was Kukui who went forward his arms open for hugs. Lillie almost caused him to fall when she jumped to hug him.

"Woah there, Lillie", he said and chuckled as he hugged the girl tightly. After that Lillie let go and turned over to Moon who had put down Mimikyu. It had immediately went to Decidueye who just had put its wings protectively around the smaller ghost pokemon. Moon stepped closer to her friend with a smile. But before she could really say anything Lillie threw her hands around her shoulders.

"Long time no see, Moon!" she said as tears formed into her eyes. Same happened to Moon and they both started laughing leaving the two males confused.

"You have to tell me everything!" the blond girl exclaimed to the three and they all nodded.

 **(xXx)**

After a long chat in the living room of Moon's house and drinking some tea with cookies Lillie got up from her seat with a determined look.

"I should go meet my mother and Gladion", she said earning a sad look from Hau. Moon jumped up and ran to the door where Lillie was headed.

"I'll come with you… Also, Gladion hasn't been seen since I caught all the Ultra Beasts", she said glancing at the door. Lillie looked to fall deep in thought after hearing this before she nodded.

"Then we'll go look for him, together!" the blonde said while clenching her fists. Moon nodded and Hau ran to their side.

"Then I'll come with you guys!" he informed enthusiastically. Kukui laughed from his seat at this sight.

"So you three are off to an adventure together once again after six years", the professor said as he walked over to the teenagers to pat their heads. All of them nodded with determination and with that Kukui was gone out of the door and disappeared into the mysterious night scenery.

Moon peeked out of the door but saw nothing.

"He seems to be good at disappearing", she muttered to herself as she lifted Mimikyu up from her feet. Lillie watched this exchange between the pokemon and her friend.

"It's always amazing how you can befriend any pokemon you meet", she said while walking towards the couch.

"It's already dark out so I'm not going to ask you two leave yet", she added as she sat down on the sofa but Moon only got her pokeball, which contained Flygon, out og her bag and grinned widely.

"We used to travel at night too. What? Do you think we have gotten weaker after you left?" Moon said while giggling as her mom gave her the bag that she had filled with food. Lillie smiled as she jumped up from her place and Hau laughed out at Moon's comment walking next to his friend.

"Of course not! Let's go!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air and soon Hau and Moon did the same.

Moon was the first one to go outside to call Flygon out of its pokeball. The dragon type was happy to be called out again so it nuzzled Moon's cheek which earned a giggle from her. Then she turned over to Decidueye.

"You'll be on the lead showing us the way, okay?" she said and the owl pokemon nodded. To it, Moon's order was absolute. It loved Moon.

Lillie came out of the house and called out her Pidgeot. Hau, who was right behind her, looked impressed by the bird pokemon.

"Wow, you really have trained it well!" he breathed out what earned a soft giggle from Lillie as she thanked him. He got a bit flustered but hid it with laughing. They kept up this kind of exchanges.

Moon watched her two friends for a bit further away. Suddenly her thoughts returned to Gladion, the one they were going to look for after they had done all preparations. The thought of seeing Gladion again felt weird and Touko's, who was the older female hero of Unova region, words returned to her mind. Touko had been looking for her acquaintance N from every region and she had finally found her back in Unova. This made Moon wish that Gladion was still in Alola or if he had gone somewhere, he would have returned by now.

Mimikyu, who was in her arms, seemed to notice the thoughts that sunk her so it made a small questioning voice. Decidueye noticed too and it immediately moved its wing to touch Moon's hand. This woke her up and she quickly returned a smile on her face to reassure her partners. Flygon seemed to be worried too but it returned to its normal state as did the others. They understood that it was something that she wanted to keep to herself for now. Lillie and Hau noticed this too but they said nothing. They didn't really know what was wrong and Moon looked like she didn't want to talk about it.

"Shall we get going?" Moon asked as she nodded to Hau so he would climb onto Flygon's back. She was already on its back with Mimikyu in her arms. This time the ghost pokemon seemed to be more excited than scared. It must've been from the trust it had developed on Flygon with Moon's help. Hau jumped on sitting behind Moon. Lillie had already gotten onto Pidgeot's back and she looked ready to soar up into the sky so they both rose up into the air. Decidueye rose up too and made its place in front of the two other flying pokemon.

"Show us the way", Moon told it and soon the all were on the move through the night sky.

The night air felt good as it was quite cool. Hau once again held his hand up in the air and Lillie looked at him worrying that he would fall. Decidueye let out a noise as it saw the island of Aether Foundation. It glided down and the two other pokemon followed after it being careful of their riders. The landed on the white ground in front of the building which was always very eye-catching. They got off and returned the pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"Can we even go in at night?" Hau said in a low voice in case someone could hear him. Lillie looked to doubt her decisions but she then stepped forward.

"This is my home so I'll just go in", she muttered couraging herself with these words as she stepped forward.

"Stop!" A woman's voice yelled and everyone froze in place. Moon turned to the building and her eyes filled with fear. She saw flames and something bright before she had to close her eyes. She was thrown back by a force and so were the others. But before Moon could notice anything, Mimikyu had used protect so she and Decidueye were protected from the explosion. She muttered a quiet thank you to the small ghost type.

After the explosion seemed to stop there was a fire. Hau threw out Primarina and told it to use hydro pump at the building so it did. Lillie did the same with her Blastoise. Moon didn't have a water type that could help so she could just watch as her friends tried to stop the fire. No, that wasn't something she would do. She ran to the water and called out Sharpedo and told it to get every water pokemon close by to help with the fire.

While Sharpedo disappeared into the dark water, Moon put down Mimikyu next to Decidueye and told them to wait for her. And so she ran at the burning building and went inside of it.

The others' didn't notice since they were too busy to put out the fire. Mimikyu wanted to go after its owner but Decidueye stopped it because it knew from experience that once Moon decided to go without her partner, it meant she really wanted to keep them from hurting themselves. Sharpedo soon returned with many other water types and guided them, with Decidueye's help, to put out the water from all angles. Sharpedo couldn't really do anything since the only water type move it knew was scald.

Moon tied the silk scarf, that she had had in her back, on her mouth so she wouldn't breath the smoke. It was hard for to see but she needed to find the source of the fire. Soon she found a machine that seemed to have exploded and was now in flames with the wires full of many hundreds of volts of electricity running in them. It was like she had expected. Water wouldn't help but something else might.

"Sandslash!" she called out her pokemon out of its pokeball.

"Do blizzard", she said through the coughing and the pokemon nodded with its worried eyes on its trainer. Soon the coldness from the blizzard froze even the fire around them. Sandslash looked over to Moon wanting her to leave but she had decided not to leave without her pokemon. Once the whole machine was frozen solid Moon nodded at the exit and they ran out of it.

The water types around had already managed to get most of the fire down when the got out. Moon got drenched when one of the water pokemon's water gun accidentally hit her. But this helped to get the smoke's smell off of her so she didn't mind. Lillie ran up to her looking worried. Her Blastoise stayed in place trying to put the rest of the fire out. Moon reassured Lillie that she was okay as she returned Sandslash to its pokeball after thanking it. Soon the fire was out and the water pokemon returned back into the deep water. Moon returned Sharpedo to its pokeball too, after of course thanking it. Hau and Lillie returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs too.

"Thank you", the same woman's voice said and behind the three was standing Wicke. The woman smiled happily gently at the visitors who looked glad to see her. Lillie was the first to approach her.

"Where's mother?" she asked and nodded as a greeting. Wicke shook her head softly.

"She has gone off to a business trip so she can widen the foundation to other regions too", she said looking quite apologetic but Lillie quickly shook her furiously.

"I guess she has gotten busy after returning normal", she muttered to herself but then smiled.

"What about Gladion?" Hau said now stepping into the conversation with his usual relaxed posture and wide smile. Something glinted in Wicke's eyes as she heard Gladion's name.

"He was here few days ago and left this letter with me. He told me to give it to Moon if she came by. Of course he thought you wouldn't do that", Wicke said while giggling as she offered a green colored letter to Moon who took it with shaking hands. Gladion, the person she hadn't heard anything from for many years, had now now written her a letter and she was holding that letter in her two hands. Moon felt his breath catch into her throat as she opened the letter.

The letter said: 'Even though we aren't friends, I hope you'll come see me at the Ruins of Conflict after Lillie's ship has arrived. I'll be waiting for up to 12 hours.' And the rest of the text had been overwritten for whatever reason.

Without even informing her friends, Moon grabbed Mimikyu and called out Flygon jumping on its back. Soon she was up in the air and Decidueye knew to follow after her. This left her friends in shock that for a moment they couldn't even register what happened. As they finally recovered from the shock they were about to go after her but Wicke stopped them.

"She'll come back soon enough, and she'll bring Gladion with her", the woman said and these words managed to keep the two in place.


	2. ch 2

I wrote like over half of this while being tired but I hope it's still good!

I hope to get some rewiews because I love reading those

* * *

As Moon flew in the sky, she looked worried.

"Do you think he has already left? That would be horrible", she muttered to Mimikyu who just looked up at her with confusion. Decidueye just rolled its eyes at its trainer.

Flygon flew forward waiting for Decidueye's signal that they were at their destination or more like above it. Soon it got the signal and it started going down with full speed but despite all the excitement they managed to get to ground safely. Decidueye looked at Flygon but it knew that the speed was for Moon's sake. The said girl started looking around. She was about to yell out when someone put their hand over her mouth.

All three pokemon got ready to attack but soon relaxed seeing it was Gladion. Mimikyu had jumped on Flygon's back to get a better angle to attack but Flygon stopped it.

"Don't shout", Gladion muttered and glared at the girl in front of him but she didn't seem to listen. She jumped at him hugging him tightly. This made him freeze and he quickly shook the girl off.

"Stop that!" he yelped as his eyes stared at Moon who just gave a confused look.

"Ah! What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Moon asked as she seemed to remember that Gladion had called her here. The boy fell silent as he started to search for an answer to that question. He couldn't find one, at least he didn't find an answer he was brave enough to say out loud so he just glanced at Flygon.

"Give me a lift to the foundation", he stuttered out the words which made Moon laugh out loud.

"Alright, you don't need to tell me the real reason", she replied as she turned over to Flygon who nuzzled against her extended hand. Gladion just let out a sigh as Moon took Mimikyu into her arms. She got up on Flygon's back and looked at Gladion who had stepped closer to the dragon type. He slowly got on its back and took a deep breath.

Flygon got up into the air with a powerful wing movement. This caused Gladion panic so he wrapped his arms around Moon's tightly so he wouldn't fall. Decidueye flew next to Flygon glancing at the two riding its friend. It then turned to Flygon and the nodded at each other. Flygon steadied itself and Gladion quickly let go of Moon. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Flygon? You never do something like that", Moon said tilting her head forward. Gladion stared at the pokemon he was on and started to feel like that happening before had been done on purpose but he decided to stay quiet about it.

"How's Silvally? Is it healthy?" Moon asked suddenly which threw the blond male off of his tracks so much that he staggered back.

"It's fine. Energetic as usual. I see your Decidueye is in very good health too, not that I expected it to be anything else. After all you are its trainer", Gladion muttered which caused Moon to only catch the first half of his sentence.

"That's good to hear", she said with a slight giggle. She looked at Decidueye who informed that they were soon at the foundation.

"We are soon there. I think Lillie and Hau are eager to see you", Moon stated as she looked down into the darkness that was under them. Gladion just sighed but a small smile formed into his features.

"Hold on tight, we are going down now", she suddenly exclaimed and immediately they were going down with full speed. Gladion once again grabbed onto Moon tightly holding onto her.

Flygon landed and they were immediately greeted with Hau's wide smile and Lillie's relieved eyes. Moon got down from Flygon's back and helped Gladion to get down too. Lillie stepped closer to her older brother and she smiled kindly. For a moment Gladion hesitated but then he pat his little sister's hair softly. He also greeted Hau who jumped up and down few times. Moon returned Flygon back to its ball and the four teenagers followed Wicke into the foundation building.

"So what happened here?" Gladion asked as he looked at the burned walls.

"There was an explosion and a fire broke out", Wicke explained as the walked past the frozen machine.

"Thanks to these three and the help of wild pokemon, we got it in control", she added and Gladion nodded still looking around. For a while they all just walked in silence. Moon walked behind everyone else with her Decidueye and Mimikyu. The smaller ghost type seemed to be eager because of the unknown place. Suddenly Mimikyu jumped off from Moon's arms and started running off somewhere. Moon of course immediately ran after it. Gladion was the first so notice this and he turned to Wicke.

"Has anything changed around here?" he asked and when the woman shook her head, Gladion ran off with Decidueye. Hau and Lillie wanted to go after them but once again they were stopped by Wicke so they continued on their way to the bedrooms.

Gladion ran around the white hallways with Decidueye by his side. They both looked around in different directions like they were in sync.

"Where did she run off to? It took me many years to learn my way around here so she can't know these halls that well. She will most likely get lost", Gladion muttered to the pokemon who was helping him with the search. They looked around when suddenly they heard a noise of something falling over and they ran into that direction. Moon was standing a bit further away from an araquanid who was keeping Mimikyu cornered. The ghost pokemon was using protect. As Moon heard Decidueye she immediately knew what to do. But before she could even tell Decidueye what to do she heard Gladion's voice.

"Lucario, come out and use bone rush to help Mimikyu!" he yelled as he called out his Lucario who did as told. The araquanid backed away when it got hit and Moon decided to use that chance.

"Decidueye, use spirit shackle!" Moon yelled out and so Decidueye obediently used the move causing the bug type pokemon to flee back into the shadows. Moon immediately ran to Mimikyu and lifted it up. Then she turned over to Gladion who had returned Lucario back into its pokeball.

"Thank y-", Moon started her sentence but was stopped from thanking by Gladion's hand movement.

"You don't have a need to thank me. I've got a lot to make up for and that was for some of it", he said as he turned his back to Moon who just nodded. She didn't feel like arguing with that if it was how Gladion felt.

They started returning back to where the others were with Gladion showing the way because he knew the place from the back of his head. Moon hold onto Mimikyu as she obediently followed the blond boy. Decidueye walked next to Moon as loyally as ever.

"That was weird", Gladion suddenly blurted out throwing Moon off guard.

"What was?" Moon asked before thinking twice. Gladion quickly turned to face her and seemed to be about to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

"Nothing", he said after a while of just standing silently. Moon tilted her head in confusion as she stepped closer to Gladion reaching her hand to touch his face. Her hand stopped at his cheek and she cupped her hand against his cheek. For a moment neither of them said anything.

Decidueye and Mimikyu changed looks before they continued to peer their eyes through the two trainers.

Silence fell over them and Gladion went with the mood by leaning closer to Moon. They were only a breath away from each and just the smallest movement would have been enough to let them kiss. But Gladion stepped back, covering his mouth with his right hand. Moon's hand flopped on her side as she blinked few times to register that she had just been rejected. Her pokemon looked at her as she stared at the ground trying to find the right thing to say. But she never needed to come up with such a thing because Gladion had already started walking towards their former goal.

"Come on", he just said sounding annoyed but he didn't turn to even glance at Moon.

 **(XxXxX)**

Hau and Lillie sat on the roof looking at the morning sun as it was starting to rise to the sky. The first sunrays painted the sky in many different shades of orange. Lillie sat there quietly thinking to herself before she finally decided to open her mouth.

"I wonder… If everything had stayed the same if I hadn't met you and Moon", she quietly whispered feeling unsure. Hau didn't say anything at first as he wasn't too sure what were the right words at the moment.

"But hey, you did meet us and everything turned out fine!" he then finally bursted out the words trying to be positive as he always was. Lillie fell silent for a moment before she started giggling.

"You are right. I'm worrying for no reason", she replied with a wide smile.

At that moment Hau found that he couldn't speak a word. He felt his heart start to beat faster. Under the morning sun's light he finally realized what the feeling he felt was. He loved Lillie, but how could he convey that to her. His hesitantly opened his mouth, seeming to doubt for a moment. Lillie noticed this so she decided to wait for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Lillie, I felt so happy when I heard you were finally getting back. I was always left behind by the both of you which just made me want to train even more. I became so strong but I could never beat Moon in any battles", he said. Hau spoke slowly but he seemed to be smiling happily as he went on. He did regret it a bit that he couldn't convey his feelings but he was glad he got to tell Lillie how he had felt for those six years.

Lillie looked at Hau for a while before he moved closer to wrap her arms around him.

"I think you are really strong, too!" she said because she knew Hau didn't really feel bad for not being able to beat Moon, he felt happy because he knew Moon saw him as an equal strong trainer. He hugged the girl back as he smiled into her shoulder.

"Thanks Lillie!" he said as he pulled back but only to notice Lillie's hands gripping on his shirt as if she didn't want to let go.

"Lillie?" Hau said her name with a soft voice as he leaned closer to burry his face into her blond hair. Before things could escalate further, a scream echoed.

Lillie pulled away from Hau and turned to see who was the source of that scream. Gladion was standing at the entrance of the roof with his jaw dropped. But the source of his scream wasn't what happened between Lillie and Hau, it was a giant dragon who was flying on the sky just above them all. It had just appeared like out of nowhere. Moon stepped forward from behind Gladion and she gasped.

"Giratina… But why?" she managed to say before a person jumped down, off of the giant dragon. There stood Ruby with the most radiant smile ever.

For a moment no one registered what had happened. Soon the giant dragon was gone, leaving behind two people. Ruby smiled widely while Sapphire stepped from behind him making the 'surprise' movement with her arms. Moon ran up to them as she was now filled with curiosity.

"Ruby and Sapphire! Why are you here and why Giratina?" she started pursue them with her questions so Ruby quickly took the active in answering her questions.

"We asked for the quickest way here and Platinum said that the quickest way would be through dimensions so she let us borrow Giratina's power", Ruby explained looking quite excited which made Moon look even more curious.

"And we are here because there has been a problem with the ocean", Sapphire said, quickly taking the lead in explaining things. Ruby glared at her but didn't say anything.

While this all occurred, Gladion, Lillie and Hau just stood there dumbfounded by what they had just seen.

"Please tell me that wasn't the legendary dragon pokemon of destruction", the blonde boy whispered. Gladion tried to speak calmly but his voice was slightly breaking. Hau nodded his head while Lillie shook her head. Neither of them could say a word. They were too shocked. It really was something else when you were a champion.

* * *

See, I added Ruby and Sapphire. Oh if that makes you wonder where Sun is in this story, I'll tell you here because it's never covered in the story. I decided not to add him for reasons. (I do like his character I just thought I didn't really need his character for this story also it would have been so tiring to plan his team too.) I just decided that he's in some other region when this story takes place, nothing more special than that.


	3. ch 3

Here is the last part!

I don't really have anything to say about this part, just that if it has any mistakes it may have been because of how tired I was.

* * *

After a while of chatting with the Hoenn champions, Moon turned back to her friends looking at them with shining eyes. Before her friends could say anything after returning from the shock, she was already ready to get going.

"I am going to go look what the ocean has to offer!" Moon exclaimed as her eyes shone with excitement at the thought of adventure.

Gladion quickly grabbed her hand as if to stop her but the thing from before returned to his mind and he just let go. For his fortune there was no time for awkwardness as Hau and Lillie jumped in front Moon looking more curious than ever. It was obvious that they wanted to come with her.

Moon seemed to think what to say to them but Sapphire was already ahead of her.

"You can come with us, she will need a bit of back-up", Sapphire said with a wink. Ruby quickly pulled her into his arms as he hissed. Moon let out a laugh and nodded.

"You three can come and help me!" she said seeming to be full of energy. Lillie looked at the Hoenn champions for a while like she was trying to see through them.

"So you two aren't coming?" she asked doubtfully and the two champions shook their heads.

"No, we are going to have to take care of the surface. After all, Kyogre can lent you guys a fin", Ruby said playfully as the other five people stood there looking quite unimpressed. Sapphire slowly moved her hand and hit Ruby on his shoulder for a that stupid joke.

"We'll help Groudon on land while you get Kyogre's help to get to the underwater ruins that were just recently found. You need my help to get Kyogre to do things after all, that's why we are here! Well, that's why _I_ am here. He just had to come with me", she started explaining the situation and everyone nodded.

Even Ruby looked a bit surprised but he was just pretending to annoy Sapphire.

 **(XxXxX)**

After getting the preparations done and calling Kyogre everyone got ready to go deep into the ocean. The giant whale pokemon took them to the old ruins and dropped them off so they landed close to the entrance. They entered the ruins to find out that there was no water inside of it, just normal air what was above ground too.

"This is really cool! Like a secret cave!" Hau yelled while he looked around with excitement. Lillie looked quite fascinated by the half broken decorations. As they looked around, dazed, Gladion approached Moon. She turned around the moment he had reached only two steps away from her. Moon got a bit surprised so she stepped back but Gladion grabbed her arm and held on to it.

"I'm so-", he said looking flustered but before he could finish his sentence there was a loud noise.

Suddenly the room was filled with durant. Mimikyu shivered as it sat on Decidueye's head. The owl pokemon took the ghost pokemon and covered it with its wings.

"Salazzle!" Moon called her pokemon out quicker than anyone soon to be followed by Hau calling out his Flareon, Lillie calling out her Rapidash and Gladion calling out his Crobat. Everyone's pokemon seemed to get ready to fight.

"Rapidash, use flare blitz!" Lillie yelled out and her pokemon did as told. Hau moved next to her as he gave out his order.

"Flareon, flamethrower!" he yelled and the fire Eevee evolution did as said.

Moon looked at her friends while she stood close to Decidueye and Mimikyu to keep them safe. If any durant came close to them, she told Salazzle to use flamethrower. This was going well but before she could react a durant which used metal sound and Moon and her pokemon covered their ears.

Gladion seemed to notice this and he acted faster than before. He didn't even bother his pokemon to use a move. He jumped at the durant taking a hold of it. The ant pokemon reacted by using metal sound straight next to Gladion's ear. Moon got Salazzle to use flamethrower on the durant but carefully because she didn't want to hurt Gladion.

 **(XxXxX)**

After they finally had gotten rid of all the durant they returned their pokemon back to their balls. Well, Moon of course left Mimikyu and Decidueye out. Hau and Lillie, who hadn't noticed the stunt Gladion had done, smiled at each other looking proud of the results of the fights. Moon looked at Gladion for a while but immediately looked away when he turned to look at her. Gladion let out a sigh as he clenched his fist in front of his eyes.

"We should look for- ...that", Moon said as she pointed at a giant ball that seemed to be made of blue cells, reminding of the ones that Zygarde was made of. Lillie's eyes widened and Hau started to look really excited. Gladion on the other hand just looked at Moon, not minding the giant ball of cells. Moon didn't notice this but Decidueye did. It rolled its eyes but decided to stay silent for the sake of the blonde boy.

Moon examined the ball with her gaze before she made any conclusions. She walked towards the ball and touched it. As she pushed on it a little it moved back like some kind of jelly. She pushed a bit more and managed to enter her hand into the ball. The other three trainers and the two pokemon gasped as they feared for her.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine", she whispered as she pushed on the jelly core and soon half of her arm was inside of the cell ball.

Decidueye started to grow worries as did Mimikyu but they had decided to follow any order they had been given. Moon glanced over at them and smiled slightly, happy to see them obeying so kindly to her selfish wishes.

"Decidueye, take my bag and hold onto it until I get back", she said confidently and the owl pokemon did as told. It took her back that had all her items and pokemons in it.

Gladion looked worried for Moon but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Hau and Lillie tried to plead her to pull her arm out but she had already pushed it deeper. With one strong jump from the ground she disappeared into the cell ball. Her friends yelled out to her but there was no reply.

 **(XxXxX)**

Moon felt like she was floating in air as she moved forward in a place that seemed to have no end. All around her was blue cells and sometimes random numbers and letters flew past her. She concluded that they were codes, but for what, she didn't know. She continued to move forward when she suddenly arrived in front of a big screen. She touched it and it moved like the surface of water but she couldn't get through it. She tried to push on it but nothing happened. Only the small wavering on the surface.

That was when she remembered what Ruby and Sapphire had told her. They had told that under the ocean in every region there had sometimes been a voice of a person and a weird blue glow. The others had found a blue glowing ball and rest of that Sapphire left for Moon to find out. They had of course lied about being there to keep watch on the surface. The thing Moon needed to hear had just been to secret to sent with a letter.

Moon pushed on the screen once again. Then she noticed movement on the screen. Much bigger people than her seemed to be wandering around but she couldn't really see them that well. She then heard a voice from inside of the screen that said something around the line of 'You forgot to close your 3DS' and soon the screen went black. Moon blinked few times but after a while of thinking she started to realize it all. A soft smile found its place on her lips as she nodded to herself. The glow was nothing to worry about.

Restart wouldn't be a problem either, it had already been six years.

 **(XxXxX)**

Moon returned to her friends and they all came up to her being all worried but she just laughed it off. She told them that there was no need to worry about it because it wasn't anything dangerous. She took her bag from Decidueye and then told the others that they would be returning to the surface before the ruins would collapse. She knew this would happen because Sapphire had told it would be soon about the time it would be cut off. And now Moon knew what she meant. Soon they wouldn't be on the mercy of someone else or restart. Soon their world would separate from this other world and they could live their lives without being scared of restart.

 **(XxXxX)**

It had been about three months since they visited the ruins. There was no longer no sign of the ruins and the only ones who knew the truth were the champions of every league. Moon of course had also moved on with her life and Lillie had returned to live in the Aether Foundation Island with Gladion. Their mother was still busy and they helped with everything they could. Hau continued on being the Kahuna of Melemele Island. And Moon was still the champion. She hadn't talked to Gladion that much after what had happened but she really wanted to. But her chance soon came.

The door of the champion's room flew open and Moon sat on her throne humming.

"I was informed that there was a challenger but to think it was you. It makes me even more excited!" she said as she lifted her gaze to face the challenger. Before her, stood Gladion, with a confident look on his face.

"If I win this battle, you'll listen to what I have to say", he said as he clenched his fists with rare determination. Moon nodded as she glanced at Decidueye and Mimikyu who were by her side.

"Okay! But if I win, you'll listen to what _I_ have to say!" she answered with a determined gaze. Gladion nodded and pulled his first pokeball out of his jacket. Moon pulled her first pokeball out of her bag. And this was the start of a long lasting battle.

 **(XxXxX)**

After the battle finally ended in the loss of Gladion. Moon smiled happily after she finally won against this strong trainer. At some point of their battle, Lillie and Hau had arrived to watch. Decidueye had been the one who had ended the long battle and Mimikyu had had its first battle ever. Lillie had taken care of Mimikyu immediately after it had fainted and now Moon was praising it along with the rest of the team that had been healed by Lillie too. She had also helped to heal Gladion's team.

Moon stepped forward and planted her hand on Gladion's shoulder.

"It was a good battle, but I am the champion!" she laughed before turning serious.

"Now keep your promise and listen", she said before sitting on the ground. Gladion soon followed her example and the two of them sat there just looking at each other a while.

"I was hurt. I was hurt when you rejected me, but I decided that I shouldn't mope around because of it. So here goes nothing. Gladion, since a looong time, I have liked you. I was so happy to get a letter from you and to be able to meet you. I still like you, even if you rejected me", Moon spoke out with a calm voice.

At that moment Gladion couldn't stop himself. He pulled Moon into a hug, squeezing her against his own chest.

"Don't do that", he whispered with a voice that was cutting of because he was half crying and half laughing.

"I've liked you for a long too. I hated myself for not being able to convey it all to you. And then that thing happened and I doubted myself and-", he spoke and he would have went on and on but Moon silenced him with her hand. She was laughing and crying at the same time.

When Moon finally was able to speak again she took her hand away from Gladion's mouth.

"Are we both really this dense?" she asked while giggling and Gladion nodded as a slight smile took over his usually serious features. He awkwardly wiped away the tears from Moon's eyes and then he leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"Please bear with this for now. I would k… kiss you… if those two weren't staring us like they are trying to bore their gazes through us", he whispered then pulled his head back to glare at the two silent people in the room.

Hau laughed out loud and Lillie giggled. They were really happy for their friends. Hau was so happy that he forgot something important.

"So can I date your sister then? I'm serious about her!" he blurted out the question without thinking.

Hau's question for Gladion caught everyone off guard. Moon's eyes flared up with excitement while Gladion wasn't even sure how he should reply. Lillie stared at Hau blankly then started to blush.

"Wh-what are you asking from my brother before even asking me?" she asked quietly and Hau too blushed now realizing what he had said. Moon bursted out laughing and soon did the others too. Even the pokemon laughed with them.

* * *

I'll post one more 'chapter' which will just be to show you all the teams I planned so carefully. Just because I did them and I didn't even bring them up that much in the story.

(Maybe next time when I write a pokemon fic I'll just make it an AU... haha)


	4. Teams

Here are the teams

ex. Pokemon's name - moves (just to be clear lol, sorrynotsorry)

* * *

 **Moon's team** :

Decidueye - leaf blade, brave bird, spirit shackle, sucker punch

Salazzle - dragon pulse, flamethrower, sludge wave, shadow claw

Flygon - dragon rush, hyper beam, steel wing, earthquake

Sharpedo - crunch, scald, poison jab, bulldoze

Sandslash - icicle crash, blizzard, bulldoze, rock slide

Mimikyu - play rough, thunderbolt, shadow claw, protect

 **Lillie's team** :

Blastoise - skull bash, hydro pump, blizzard, scald

Pidgeot - air slash, steel wing, hurricane, protect

Alakazam - teleport, energy Ball, shadow ball, future sight

Jolteon - thunder, double team, thunderbolt, hidden power

Gengar - shadow ball, dark pulse, poison jab, dazzling gleam

Rapidash - megahorn, bounce, flare blitz, smart strike

 **Hau's team** :

Primarina - moonblast, hyrdo pump, protect, blizzard

Raichu - psychic, thunderbolt, wild charge, double team

Flareon - flare blitz, shadow ball, flamethrower, swift

Komala - wood hammer, earthquake, shadow claw, brick break

Crabominable - ice hammer, stone edge, close combat, bulldoze

Krookodile - foul play, outrage, rock slide, earthquake

 **Gladion's team** :

Silvally - thunderbolt, crush claw, hyper beam, flash cannon

Weavile - dark pulse, metal claw, focus blast, aerial ace

Crobat - venoshock, supersonic, air slash, leech life

Lucario - aura sphere, bone rush, dragon pulse, close combat

Kommo-o - sky uppercut, clanging scales, flash cannon, giga impact

Aerodactyl - iron head, flamethrower, steel wing, stone edge


End file.
